


pumpkin pie chapstick

by softie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kinda), Autumn, Campfires, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Guitars, M/M, Singing, Songfic, heated makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/pseuds/softie
Summary: Shouyou visits Kenma on a chilly autumn night, and joins him for apple cider and a guitar lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [rosie!!](http://vivemarco.tumblr.com)
> 
> uhhh dialogue in italics are song lyrics!! :D the song is "can't help falling in love" by elvis presley, and i don't know a Thing about how to play it on the guitar ok i just had to guess let me live

A chilly night in the middle of October was more than enough reason to set blankets out by the fire pit in Kenma’s quiet backyard. The cold grass was a unique shade of green that only the moonlight could provoke, and multicolored leaves wisped by in the gentle breeze. Every star in the sky was visible, shimmering like pinholes in an infinite galaxy. Along with the melody of owl hoots and cars speeding by on the distant highway, the sound of Kenma’s guitar could be heard, weaving through tree branches like ivory lace.

The fire flickered in front of Kenma as he strummed. Each finished song was a minute closer to when Shouyou would arrive on his bike. One song, two songs, three songs—Kenma started to wonder if Shouyou got lost amongst the many winding roads on the way to his house. He paused in the middle of his fourth song to check his phone for some kind of confirmation that Shouyou was on his way, or at least safe… it was getting pretty late, and some of the street lights would shut off and on spontaneously. After seeing no new messages or missed calls, Kenma sighed and resumed his song.

* * *

Shouyou smiled as he rode his bike into Kenma’s driveway.

“Kenmaaa, Kenmaaa, gonna see my, Kenmaa~” he sang, skipping delightfully to Kenma’s front door. Just as he lifted his hand to knock, he noticed a warm glow from around the side of his house, accompanied by some music. Curious, he tiptoed over to the side of the porch, and then poked his head around the corner. There he saw Kenma, whose back was facing Shouyou. Shouyou smiled deviously.

Holding his breath, Shouyou sidled against the wall, careful not to make any noise. Once the wall ended, he got on all fours and began to crawl the remaining 8 or 9 feet to Kenma. He slowly lifted one hand, then a leg, then his other hand, and then his other leg, until he came face to face with the bright red of Kenma’s hoodie. Slowly, Shouyou rose up to sit on his knees. As he exhaled, he started to extend his arms to—hopefully—scare his unsuspecting boyfriend. He stuck his tongue out in concentration, and didn’t take his eyes off of the back of Kenma’s head. Shouyou was mere centimeters from hugging Kenma’s shoulders when-

“Hey Shouyou.”

“Gaahh!” Shouyou froze.

“Were you trying to scare me?”

“...No.” Shouyou crossed his arms and pouted.

Kenma turned around and smiled at Shouyou. “What took you so long to get here?”

Shouyou scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I kinda missed the turn by about a mile… I got distracted.”

“I thought so, knucklehead.”

“Hey! I’m not a knu-”

Kenma placed his thumb under Shouyou’s chin, and leaned in to place a small kiss on his cold lips. He lingered for a moment, making sure the warmth of his own lips and pumpkin pie chapstick transferred to Shouyou’s, and then pulled away. “I’m glad you got here safely,” he said with a smile.

Shouyou’s eyes fluttered open to see Kenma’s sweet smile that only Kenma could have. As his cheeks quickly flushed, Shouyou made himself comfortable next to Kenma. He leaned against his shoulder, snuggling like a kitten on a giant pillow.

“I made you some apple cider. It’s right there by the fire… I kept it there so it would stay warm.” Kenma reached for the plum-colored mug, and handed it to Shouyou.

“Thank you, Pumpkin.” Shouyou smirked as he took a comforting sip.

Kenma’s heart skipped a beat, and he had to look to the side for a moment to catch his breath. After swallowing the ball of emotion in his throat, Kenma replied. “Mmhm.”

Readying his guitar to play again, Kenma placed his fingers on some frets and began strumming softly. The notes were calm and slow, and didn’t disrupt the warm silence shared between the two of them. As Shouyou closed his eyes on Kenma’s shoulder, he let the music cradle his eardrums. Every swipe of Kenma’s thumb sent bouts of sunlight throughout Shouyou’s veins, making his smile grow wider and wider. The sweet taste of mulled cider and pumpkin pie danced on his lips, and Shouyou knew at moments like this how bright his life had become because of Kenma. Every color became more vivid, every pillow became softer, and every song became more hypnotizing. Kenma was happiness wrapped in hoodies and a shy personality that only Shouyou could unravel, and it made him feel at peace.

As Kenma finished up his song, Shouyou took another sip of his cider and then sat up. “I wish I could play…”

Kenma looked up to Shouyou, who was studying the placement of Kenma’s fingers. “Do you have a particular song you want to play?”

“Mmm… yeah, kinda. I want to play it for you, though.”

“Well… what is it?”

Shouyou looked away as he felt himself blush. “Can’thelpfallingninlove,” he mumbled.

“Hm?” Kenma leaned in closer to hear.

Shouyou huffed. “Can’t help falling in love.”

Kenma smiled as his heart played jump rope with the butterflies in his stomach. “I can show you how, if you want.”

“You know that song?!”

“Yeah, it’s pretty simple. Here.” Kenma set his guitar in Shouyou’s lap, then positioned himself behind the fret board. “I’ll help you with the placement, and you can strum. The movement is… uhh… well…. You’re gonna hit only these three strings, kay?”

“These three?” Shouyou positioned his thumb.

“Uh huh. Now, continuously, you’re gonna go… 2-3-1, 2-3-1, 2-3-1… make sense?”

“Ahh! So 2 is the string in the middle, 1 is the top string, and 3 is the string after the middle?”

“Exactly.” Kenma smiled. “So just keep hitting those. Let’s practice it.”

Shouyou stuck his tongue out as he carefully strummed. 2-3-1, 2-3-1, 2-3-1. Once he got a steady beat, Kenma kissed his cheek.

“You’re doing great. Let me show you the frets now. I’ll help you with that so you’re not too overwhelmed.”

“Okay.” Shouyou shifted his focus to the neck of the guitar.

“Just put your fingers over mine, okay? I’ll move them, and that’ll give you a feel for where they go. Ready?”

“Yeah… yeah I think so.” Shouyou took a deep breath as he went over the motions one last time in his head.

“Alright. 1, 2, 3, go.”

Shouyou began strumming his assigned strings, and Kenma moved his fingers across the frets, pressing down after every set.

“Good job,” he whispered into Shouyou’s ear.

Shouyou smiled as he felt himself get the hang of it. Once the lyrics were supposed to begin, Shouyou started to hum.

“ _Hmmm hmmmmmmm hmmm, hmm hm hmmm hmmm hmmmm,_ ” he hummed.

“ _But I can’t help falling in love with you,_ ” Kenma finished.

Shouyou glanced over at the beautiful voice, and was met with eyes that glowed amber in the light of the fire. His mouth hung open just a bit in awe as Kenma sang the rest of the verse—his thumb on complete autopilot. Before the next part, Kenma looked up at Shouyou and smiled.

“ _Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be._ ” Kenma’s eyes closed as he sang. “ _Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with yo-_ ”

Shouyou closed the small gap between them, and kissed Kenma with all the love in the world. He stopped strumming and moved his hand to swipe some of Kenma’s hair behind his ear, then rubbed his thumb against his cheek. He pulled away for a brief moment, letting his lips ghost over Kenma’s, and then went in again with more passion. Kenma turned his hand over on the fretboard to interlace them with Shouyou’s hand, and held tightly as the kiss deepened. Kenma felt Shouyou press harder and harder, until Kenma found himself laying back onto the ground with Shouyou straddled around him. He locked his fingers into tufts of bright orange hair, pulling Shouyou in deeper. His other hand roamed up and down Shouyou’s spine, sending goosebumps down his arms. Shouyou found himself rocking against Kenma, to which Kenma let out a deep breath. As he reached down further to the small of Shouyou’s back, Kenma sucked on Shouyou’s bottom lip and bit down gently, earning a small gasp from Shouyou. Kenma smiled, and Shouyou came back in for more, tangling his fingers into Kenma’s roots with a tug.

Just as Shouyou rolled his hips again, Kenma’s guitar fell over from it’s side. The guitar made an obnoxious noise as it landed flat to the ground, and nearly scared Kenma and Shouyou to death. They felt their hearts stop and then their eyes shot open. Upon realizing it was just the guitar and not, like, Kuroo, or something, they both started laughing.

In between hysterical and nervous giggles, Shouyou moved in to give a small eskimo kiss, and then slid off to Kenma’s side where he laid comfortably on Kenma’s chest. Kenma wrapped his arm around Shouyou, and then placed a kiss on his forehead.

Shouyou and Kenma looked up at the stars, breathing in the crisp autumn air. Shouyou could hear Kenma’s heart beating, and placed his hand over his chest, drawing circles with his thumb.

“Can I stay over tonight?” Shouyou asked.

Kenma chuckled. “ _Would it be a sin~?_ ”

“I love you.” Shouyou laughed.

“I love you too, Pumpkin.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [cozykoushi](http://cozykoushi.tumblr.com) :*)


End file.
